


A Taste of Comfort

by Otter51



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-25
Updated: 2004-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter51/pseuds/Otter51
Summary: Walter feeds Alex some southern comfort food that his aunt taught him to cook when he was much younger.





	A Taste of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Warnings: This story contains thoughts of food and people eating said fattening food . 

 

Note: This is a homework assignment . Otherwise, you would never have gotten anything out of me. I am strictly a lurker. This is my first snippet or story in the X Files fandom, so am rather leery of posting this. So, if anything seems out of character, it probably is, and I apologize. 

 

 

As he came in the door shaking the rain off his jacket, Alex sniffed the air, smelling something that intrigued him. "You know," he offered, "if I didn't know better I'd say that smells like soup." 

 

"It is." Walter looked at the oven timer, and then reached in and pulled out an old black cast iron skillet, placing it carefully on an unused burner. 

 

"What's that?" Alex asked curiously. 

 

"Cornbread." Walter smiled at his lover, and then looked around for a knife. 

 

"That dry yellow square bread they serve in the cafeteria?" 

 

Walter sniffed derisively. "Not hardly. A good true cornbread is moist and yet a bit crumbly. It's made with WHITE cornmeal and served piping hot with plenty of butter. It also has to be made in a cast iron skillet or some other cast iron cooking implement so it will have the proper crust." Then he grinned over at Alex. "And, since today has been cold, wet, and dreary, I wanted some comfort food. Bean soup with onions, carrots, celery and little smoked sausages served with piping hot cornbread and onions." 

 

Alex leaned over and poked the bread in the skillet. Then he watched as Walter cut the corn bread into wedges Walter picked up two large bowls and crumbled one large wedge of the cornbread into each bowl. Then he ladled the bean soup over the crumbled cornbread, making sure to include a good amount of soup liquid. 

 

As a finishing touch, Walter sprinkled the top of the soup mixture with chopped onions. He pulled out small plates and placed another slice of the corn bread on the plate with a large pat of butter next to it. 

 

Then he took both bowls over to the table. "Bring the plates, will you, Alex, while I get the beer?" 

 

"Sure." Alex carried the two plates over to the table and sat down. He looked at the odd looking mixture before he picked up a spoon and took a taste of the combined soup and cornbread. 

 

He tasted a strange combination of beans, celery, carrots, and onions. He was surprised when the bite crunched. He looked over at Walter in surprise. 

 

"It's the fresh onions on top," Walter said with a smile as he took a large bite from his bowl. "Ah, comfort food. Sticks to the ribs, warms you, and tastes good too." 

 

Alex took a bite from the cornbread wedge on the plate and his eyes opened in surprise. Not real sweet, but moist, buttery, delicious, it almost melted in your mouth. "Walter, this doesn't taste anything like what they call cornbread in the restaurants. Why?" 

 

"I think it's because, usually, in the restaurants, they put flour in the recipe. This recipe doesn't have ANY flour in it." Walter shrugs. "That's the only thing I can figure out. That and the fact that it's made with white corn meal...something that's popular in the South for cornbread." He spooned up another large mouthful, sighing happily as he ate. 

 

"My Aunt Hettie was from Tennessee, and she used to make this for me when I visited. them. She had grown up during the depression eating beans and cornbread. It was all they'd had. It was her comfort food, and I guess she passed that idea down to me." 

 

Alex carefully scraped the bottom of his bowl to get the last drop of tasty goodness, and then popped in his last bite of cornbread. "Oh, man, I'm stuffed!" as he pushed his chair away from the table. 

 

"I know." Walter carried his bowl over to the sink, rinsed his bowl and put it into the dishwasher. "I always eat too much when I make this. But," he looked out at the rainy night, "today just seemed like a good day for this." 

 

He reached an arm out and pulled Alex in close to his chest. Leaning down a bit, he teased a series of kisses along the edge of Alex's neck, leading the way to Alex's mouth. "And I felt the need to pamper my 'rat' with love and attention, and hope that he would respond in kind." 

 

Alex almost purred as Walter's lips made their way up the side of his neck and the edge of his jaw until they found their way to his mouth. After several moments of mutual tongue teasing and sucking, Alex finally broke away and took several deep breaths. "Oh, yeah!" 

 

He grabbed Walter's hand, and, practically dragging the bigger man, headed upstairs to the bedroom and mutual delight.


End file.
